Alguien a quien amar
by Natasha Ann Shields
Summary: Porque cada una de ellas tenía una historia.


**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon pertenece a su creadora y mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, junto a Toei Animation, productor de los dos animes.

 _Este fic participa del fandom "Sailor Moon" en el Reto: "Canciones inspiradoras" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.  
 **1 lugar**_

 **Personajes:** [Inner Senshi  & Shitennou] Outer Senshi; Tomoe Souichi; Sailor Starlights (Three Lights)

 **Canción:** Vocaloid - Secret After School (Miku, Meiko, Lily, Yuki, Gumi, Iroha, Miki, Rin, Luka)

* * *

 **Alguien a quien amar**

* * *

 **I  
** _Egoísta_ **  
**

Él intento hablar, mientras ella simplemente intentaba no recordar. La guerrera del fuego era egoísta y simplemente deseaba olvidar que alguna vez habían sido enemigos. Jadeite había estado a punto de matarla, tanto a ella como a su princesa.

Era en ese momento que debía repetirse a sí misma que los hombres y el amor romántico no eran tan importantes como las chicas de su edad creían.

—Rei... —ella levanto la mano pidiéndole silencio.

Pero pese a todas las razones que tenía para alejarlo y decirle que se marchara, era egoísta y no podía negar su propia naturaleza. Lo quería y no iba a dejarlo ir ahora que estaba ahí.

* * *

 **II  
** _Contemplativa_

Un sonrojo casi imperceptible cubrió las mejillas de Hotaru. El concierto había finalizado hacía poco menos de una hora después de un éxito rotundo; los pases VIP habían llegado a la casa de su padre y "madre" justo después de que se anunciara el regreso de la banda, causando furor entre sus fans. Al parecer todas las Sailor habían conseguido una, ya que a su lado se encontraba Usagi junto a Mamoru y las demás.

Cuando la función había terminado, uno de los asistentes de camerino los guio hasta una sala en la cual les dijeron que debían esperar. De pronto se abrió una puerta detrás de ellos de la que surgieron los tres miembros de la banda. Al parecer nadie se esperaba su aparición, pero pronto se repusieron, y aunque el ambiente se mantenía tenso, todos se interesaron por la situación de la princesa Kakyuu y su planeta.

Una carcajada provino desde el fondo de la sala. Buscando el origen del sonido se encontró al joven Yaten Kou con una rodilla en el suelo hablando con Luna. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de observar con detenimiento a cualquiera de ellos en un ambiente tranquilo, así que se dedicó a hacerlo sin miedo de ser descubierta. Con sorpresa se encontró disfrutando de la vista.

Vio al peliblanco levantarse con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y sin un segundo para desviar la mirada, Hotaru se encontró a sí misma mirando dentro de los ojos verdes. Su sonrojo aumento considerablemente y desvió la mirada. Una mano sobre su hombro la sobresalto.

—Hotaru, ¿te encuentras bien?

* * *

 **III  
** _Atrevida_

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron todo el patio buscando el cabello rojizo característico. Lo encontraron saliendo del edificio a toda prisa con sus instrumentos en el estuche debajo del brazo.

Había decidido que no podía simplemente esperar que él la iniciativa, debía tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Todas las pequeñas señales estaban ahí y él no había hecho absolutamente nada, así que ella le había dado algo un poco más obvio.

Dejo de lado el pequeño abrazo de siempre y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa admitió que había sido más cerca de los labios de lo que había querido en un principio.

Ahora debía esperar que reaccionara o sino se enfrentaría otra vez a Kino Makoto.

* * *

 **IV  
** _Tranquila_ **  
**

Solo habían estado un par de minutos en la misma habitación y tanto Haruka como Seiya habían encontrado la forma de iniciar una discusión. Al parecer el cantante se había acercado "demasiado" a su princesa; Haruka no olvidaba con facilidad.

Alejándose del centro de la discusión, se dedicó a observar al variopinto grupo que se había reunido. Sintió una presencia a su lado, un aroma nuevo y afrutado, aunque suave. A su lado el guerrero Maker se cruzaba de brazos recostándose sobre la pared.

El silencio se extendió, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada para romperlo. Solo estaban allí para encontrar algo de tranquilidad.

* * *

 **V  
** _Guerrera_ **  
**

Seiya Kou esperaba fuera después del concierto. Para Haruka, la perspectiva de volver sola a casa era tanto prometedora como deprimente. Por un lado quería la ansiada paz que podía proporcionarle la comodidad de su departamento, pero la reciente separación con Michiru había dejado un vació dentro del lugar.

Cuando por fin diviso al cantante sonrió con orgullo; la mancha oscura que bordeaba su ojo le quedaba bien.

—Y bien, Seiya, ¿acaso quieres un moretón a juego? —le preguntó con voz rasposa—. ¿Qué estás esperando? —exigió.

El pelinegro se acercó lentamente a ella.

—Todo ha terminado, ¿por qué aún desconfías de nosotros?

Haruka lo miró levantando una ceja.

—¿Y si en realidad solo desconfió de ti?

Seiya no esperaba la pregunta, pero contesto todas formas, acercándose aún más y atravesando la línea invisible que habían construido.

* * *

 **VI  
** _Pensativa_ **  
**

La abrazaba bajo la luz de las estrellas, mientras le susurraba las palabras dulces que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de pronunciar. Ami se acurrucaba contra su pecho disfrutando de la intimidad y cercanía del momento, pensando en las pocas oportunidades en las que le había permitido a alguien que se acercara tanto a ella.

Recordó a su padre y la primera carta de amor que recibió. Era literalmente alérgica a las cartas de amor, pero Zoisite le había demostrado que las palabras podían expresar cosas que de ninguna otra forma sería posible demostrar.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras la suave voz de Zoisite la arrullaba.

* * *

 **VII  
** _Apasionada_ **  
**

Cayeron cada uno al lado del otro mientras Minako lanzaba un suspiro contento, sus mejillas coloreadas y el sudor cubriendo su piel. Arreglando su cabello para no aplastarlo, se volteó hacía Kunzite.

—Eso fue… —comenzó.

Él coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándola. La aprisiono bajo el mientras la besaba. Su abrazó la distrajo, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Minako seriamente.

Él no se detuvo mientras respondía.

—Después…

Porque no habían esperado y tenían que recuperar los siglos perdidos en volver a conocer al otro tan bien como antes. Le sonrió antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

 **VIII  
** _Confidente_ **  
**

Por la noche sirvió el café de costumbre, mientras Souichi le hablaba de su fallecida esposa y la infancia de Hotaru, mientras aún eran una familia. Después de que la batalla con el Caos finalizara, el anterior profesor Tomoe había tocado a su puerta mientras Hotaru tocaba el piano. Le había pedido que le dejara volver a la vida de su hija e intentar que ella lo perdonara por todo el tiempo que la había hecho sufrir. No había podido negárselo, pero Hotaru en un principio había desconfiado.

Ahora era para todos los ojos una pequeña familia feliz, aunque la realidad era muy distinta. Hotaru y el profesor habían logrado acercarse lo suficiente como para hablar de su pasado y su papel como mediadora entre ellos estaba llegando a su fin. Pronto tendría que tomar una decisión.

—¿Hotaru ya se ha dormido? —le pregunto a Souichi cuando entró en la cocina.

—No, al parecer debía terminar un ensayo —el profesor pasó a su lado y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente—. Tengo que agradecerte, Setsuna. Nada de esto podría haber sucedido sin ti.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron un tono, pero no lo suficiente como para que él pudiera notarlo.

—Hotaru me importa —respondió—. Y tú también lo haces —admitió.

* * *

 **IX  
** _Protectora_ **  
**

Usagi observaba desde la lejanía junto a Mamoru a las demás Sailor Senshi, mientras se reunían para un picnic especial. Estaban en el camino hacia la felicidad, todas ellas. Aún cuando para algunas podía ser más difícil, estaba segura de que podrían lograrlo si lo deseaban. Todas ellas eran distintas, pero tenían a alguien que podía amarlas y apoyarlas en el momento que lo necesitaran.

La princesa miro hacia el cielo. Lo único que faltaba en esa escena era Chibiusa, pero pronto estaría ahí. Ella protegería la felicidad de sus amigas hasta el momento en que pudieran estar todos como una gran familia.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 _Eso fue... difícil, resumir a todas ellas. No voy a encasillarme al anime, manga o a Crystal, pero es una mezcla de todos ellos._

 _Cualquier duda o sugerencia al review o PM :)_


End file.
